


Playing God

by Lillian_nator



Series: Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dudes Just being Dudes, Gen, No Angst, Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights, Teen boys just having fun, haha - Freeform, you werent expecting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: After a miracle of a Kahoot game - Tommy and Tubbo are convinced that Purpled is a god.Tldr: None of the teachers can tell if this group of highschool students are actually in a cult, or if it's just a joke to "Worship the gods"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982197
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1290





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO 
> 
> I know that this is nothing like what I usually write, but I figured I should start posting some of my tumblr stuff here :)

It all derived from one Spanish Class. 

None of the 3 boys are great at Spanish. They can speak basic conversational Spanish, but they hate their teacher, and goof off too much in the class to really learn the material. Luckily for them, Quackity is fluent in Spanish, so he is just a text away for a test answer, if they really need it. Case in point - there is no way that the three of them combined should win the end of the year Spanish Kahoot. Especially since Purpled was the best at Spanish out of the three of them, and he had been texting Ponk all class. 

Without looking up once, Purpled had guessed every single correct Kahoot answer. 

Tommy stood on their lunch table, telling the story to the intrigued Seniors. “HE HADN’T EVEN LOOKED AT THE ANSWERS GEORGE! HE JUST GUESSED THE COLORS!” 

The only answer that Tommy and Tubbo could come up with for Purpled's luck was the fact that he must either be a gift from a god, or a fucking god himself. And having spent almost every day with Purpled since 5th grade, Tommy and Tubbo knew that Purpled was no where near a gift from god. The kid ate one too many questionable food combinations. 

“HE MUST BE A GOD GOGY! ITS THE ONLY REASONABLE EXPLANATION!” Tommy laughed after SapNap pulled him down from the tabletop. 

“It makes sense!” Karl defends Tommy. “Purpled showed us mortals his godly powers.” 

Dream, who had just come from the lunch line, sat down next to Tommy, pushing Tommy’s own tray of Pizza out of the way, and putting an arm around George. “Wait - what?” 

“WAP - Worship and Prayer.” Tommy repeated, crossing his hand over his chest. 

It was right then and there when Quackity kneeled before Purpled - who still on his phone, but probably on twitter now, really just wanting to get out of school - and started reciting his prayers in Spanish. At that moment, all 11 boys burst out laughing, some of them crying from how hard they were wheezing. 

The whole cafeteria was used to the large table being loud - nobody really cared, besides George was like the most popular guy in school, who was gonna tell him off? Some girls at a nearby table were listening to the conversation, but if Tommy cared he wouldn’t have yelled. Tommy was used to people listening. The whole football team sat at a table near them, and it would be a miracle if they weren’t eavesdropping on the 3 star players (SapNap, Dream, and Punz). George, Karl, Ponk, Tommy, Purpled, and Tubbo were apart of the soccer team, the schools second-best preforming sport (right after football), so they were up-there in popularity, as well. Not to mention half of the school simps for Gogy. 

It was safe to say that a quarter of the school heard about “Purpled’s godly powers” first hand, and by the next morning, the entire school had heard about the conversation at the lunch table.

There were definitely some stares when Tommy raced up to the blonde in the purple-sweatshirt the next morning. 

“An offering to the gods.” Tommy stated, kneeling on the ground next to Puprled’s locker, holding up a La Croix - a drink that Tommy couldn’t understand how Purpled liked, but Wilbur had left one in the fridge - to give to him. 

Purpled looks down, feeling much less tired and out of it than he had yesterday, and with a deadpan expression and monotone voice, said “The gods accept your offer.” 

In which Tommy actually folds in on himself and lays on the floor, wheezing so hard that he can barely breath. 

———————————————-

Every so often, when Purpled will get a good score on a test, or just when the group feels like being absolute idiots, they will shower Purpled with praises and offerings to the gods. Once Purpled had scored the winning goal at the soccer team’s state championship, to which, the 5 others there, had held Purpled in the air, shouting prayers in his direction. 

Tommy had promptly shouted “WAP”

In which the others followed, sputtering and repeating: “Worship and Prayer!” 

Leaving the coach, and their other teammates speechless. 

———————————————-

The faculty was confused to say the least. 

A group of boys who don’t really seem like they should fit together, all getting on their knees in front of a freshman. 

I mean, it’s quite an assortment of boys, and the teachers had never seen a group quite like this before. They had also never seen a Senior bow down to a Freshman before. 

———————————————-

So heaven knows what Mr. Evans, Tommy’s English Teacher, was supposed to do when Dream, George, and SapNap barged into his English class - alongside Tommy who was running late that morning - and each boy gave Purpled a doughnut, said their thanks, and promptly fled the room. Leaving a gaping Mr. Evans behind. Tommy sat down calmly, holding two coffees and looking way too tired to have entered class the way he did. He handed Purpled one of the coffees, mumbling “To the gods” before he immediately put his head down in his arms, where Mr. Evans assumed that he had slept for the rest of class. 

Once the bell rang, Purpled shook Tommy awake, who grabbed his coffee on the desk - his backpack still on his back from when he entered - and got up to leave. 

Mr. Evans pulled the two teens aside, watching as the other students left the classroom. “What the hell was that, Mr. Analine?” (tommy’s last name - shortened version). 

Tommy looked more ticked-off than anything. “I was pleasing the gods, sir.” 

To which, he handed Mr. Evans a tardy slip, and left with Purpled trailing behind him, leaving the teacher with his mouth agape, wondering _“What the hell does that mean?”_

It became a running question throughout the facility: 

1\. Are they a cult? Or is this some sort of sick joke?  
2\. How the hell did a Freshman convince multiple upperclassmen that they were a god?  
And:  
3\. Can they stop it? **The answer is definitely not.**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know that this is nothing like what I usually write, but I figured I should start posting some of my tumblr stuff here :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think down below, and I actually have a new story coming up in a few days (that is also currently being posted in 4 parts on my tumblr) but I think you ao3 readers will really like it :))
> 
> Have a good night - 
> 
> SEE YOU LATER


End file.
